


on scoundrels, therapists and weddings

by persephx



Series: glimbow week 2020 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (( eyes emoji )), Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Glimbow Centric, Glimbow week, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post Season 5, Post Series, mentions of a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: Late at night, Glimmer and Bow talk about scoundrels, therapists, and weddings.-fic for the prompt of cuddling/touch of the 2020 glimbow week :)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glimbow week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	on scoundrels, therapists and weddings

**Author's Note:**

> almost forgot to post this one too, omg *biggest face palm of the universe*

It is a cold night. Colder than what Glimmer is used to. There’s something apart from the cold that is also new: the body next to hers. Bow has been sleeping in her room for months, so this isn’t _new_ new, but it was still something that Glimmer wasn’t used to. She was grateful for his presence every day, but in cold nights like that one, the feeling was even stronger.

“Your feet are cold,” he whined.

She snorted and made the point of pressing her feet against his bare leg. He yelped and tried to get away, but she didn’t let him. No, as she laughed, she wrapped herself to his back, and surprisingly managed to keep her feet where they were bothering the most.

“Why do you have to be so cruel?” The last word was elongated in a whine that made Glimmer laugh so hard that she lost her grip on her boyfriend, which resulted in him trapping _her_ between his arms. She squealed and tried to get away to not avail. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”

“Let me go!” This time, it was her who was whining.

“No.”

He squeezed her harder, almost to the point of hurting, but not quite. The mood changed suddenly, and what had started as a playful fight turned into a heartful hug. She put her arms around Bow again and squeezed him too.

“This feels a bit like a dream, doesn’t it?” he whispered.

Glimmer could only nod. She had felt like she was dreaming for a long time. At some points, more than a dream, it had felt like a nightmare, but that part of her life was over and now everything seemed _too good_ to be real. She didn’t want to say it out loud, fearful that those words would be enough to wake her up.

They stayed in silence, holding each other for a while.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” she asked.

By the looks of him, Bow had been about to fall asleep before she had spoken. He looked soft and sleepy, and it wasn’t the first time that Glimmer had seen him like that, even before Adora, they’d had sleepovers enough times that she had seen almost every part of Bow. But seeing him like that when she could touch him… She closed the space between them and kissed him softly. He hummed.

“I’m not the one getting married.”

“Oh, come on.”

Bow dropped every pretense and let out a shrill sounding noise. “Of course I’m nervous!” His voice had gone at least an octave higher. “A wedding, Glimmer!”

She giggled. “Yeah.”

“If they mess it up, I will kill them.” At that, she let out a full laugh. “Don’t even laugh, do you know how much time it takes to organize a wedding? Well, it turns out that it’s ten times that if the wives are… scoundrels!”

“Scoundrels?” She raised her eyebrows.

“You know them, don’t even try to tell me that word doesn’t fit them.”

Glimmer laughed again. “Oh, yes, Adora and Catra, the most known _scoundrels_ of Bright Moon.”

“The most known scoundrel fiancés of Bright Moon.”

Glimmer smirked and looked at the shining earring in Bow’s ear. “Not the most known fiancés of Bright Moon, that’s for sure.”

“Nor the cutest.”

Glimmer snorted and closed the space between them again.

“They’ve gone a long way from where they come from, huh?”

She nodded, shifting to look at the ceiling, where the shimmery stars that Bow’s dads had gifted them shined mutedly.

“Is it bad that I’m proud of them?”

“I don’t think so,” answered Bow. Then, he frowned. “But don’t let Catra know, she doesn’t react well to… emotions.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Definitely. Adora either. I can’t process that they are getting married.”

“It’s been a long time for them.” Bow’s sigh resonated through the room. They both stayed in silence for a moment, their minds fixed in the dark place that was The Horde. Glimmer couldn’t even begin to imagine how different she would be if she had grown in an environment like that. Adora and Catra were doing well, all things considered, and they were back together, which was the most natural. The changes hadn’t even been that subtle, really. Once Catra joined them for the fight, Adora had been… well, happier. And when the fight had ended and Catra was still by Adora’s side, the blonde’s personality had simply shined like it had never truly done. Glimmer had felt a tiny bit jealous at the change of her friend, but that fire had been quickly put away. They had known Catra a lot less, but even then, they’d been able to tell the difference after she and Adora had stopped being idiots —well, not completely, Glimmer always noted, Adora and Catra were always idiots. But after escaping The Horde and joining them, Catra had been doing better, and once the war was over and she was back with Adora, she became calmer, and less… evil. Doctor Ebro had helped her a lot, she was still helping her.

“Are _you_ nervous for the wedding?” Bow asked her.

She turned her head to look at him and sighed. “A little bit,” she admitted. “Big events make me nervous.” She bit her lip and shrugged. “I know nothing bad is going to happen, and even if it does, we could fight it, but I’m nervous.”

Bow smiled sadly. Glimmer knew him enough to know that he had also been worrying about that, and, because it had been him who had organized the wedding, there would be safe-escape routes in case they were needed. That thought calmed her a little, but it was not enough. She wouldn’t be completely calm until the wedding was done and they were all still safe.

Knowing there were not many things he could tell her to calm her, Bow just pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

“I know you can’t believe me right now, but it will all be okay.”

“I want to believe you.”

“I know. It’s okay. You’ll see.”

Glimmer sighed and nodded. She squeezed Bow and Bow squeezed her back.

“Plus, if anyone interrupts the wedding, they’ll have to deal with Scorpia, you know how invested she’s been since the beginning.”

Glimmer smirked. “With Scorpia and you, mister, you’ve been rooting for them since before the war ended.”

He shrugged, nonchalantly. “I know chemistry when I see it.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Sure you do, Bow. Sure you do.”

He smiled and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](https://persephx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
